pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Remnant/Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Is in Pearl's POV. ---- Bestia. A beautiful planet, filled with plants and Pokemon. But it’s slowly crumbling, dissolving away. It will wipe out every life on the planet. That includes the mythical “Legendaries.” Oh before we go on, I should introduce myself I am Pearl. I am a Female Pichu. I can produce lightning and electricity. Cool huh? Anyway, back to the story. My friends, Silver, Ra’uk, Vulpes, Sparks, Wildfyre and I realized Bestia was crumbling early on. They’re good friends. Silver, he’s an Absol. An Absol who thinks he’s a character from an Anime. Ra’uk is a Riolu who’s very, distant. He’s always thinking about things. Vulpes is a Vulpix. She’s a real hothead. Thinks she’s the center of the universe. We love her anyway though. Sparks is like, the self appointed leader of the group. He’s a Shinx by the way. Wildfyre’s a Fennekin with a temper. Not like she gets mad at everything, but, she, just doesn’t like it when anyone interrupts what she’s doing. She doesn’t really like being around anyone either. None of us know why though, she doesn’t like it when we ask. The six of us, noticed the signs of the destruction of Bestia early on, but like always, no one believed us. And also no one would tell us where we could find these legendaries. Most of them laughed in our face, saying that the Legendaries are a fairy tale told to small pokemon. But here we are. In a camp in the middle of nowhere. Freezing our butts off. “Sparks, it’s freezing out here. Are you sure we don’t have a tent?” Came a high pitched voiced that we all knew was Vulpes’. “You should be lucky we even have the pillows, now go to sleep” That was Wildfyre, with that irritated voice of hers. But I can’t blame her though, it is midnight. “But it’s cold” “Night is the most peaceful part of the day. Let me enjoy it” That voice was Ra’uk. Kinda hard to not know that. He’s always talking like he’s some sort of philosopher or something.. that is when he does talk. “All of you just shut up, and go to sleep. We have a rough day ahead of us tomorrow.” Sparks. The leader, father like one of the group. And if you ask me, I think he has something for Vulpes. can hear you think, it’s rather distracting. The fact that you think they have something for each other to sleep Ra’uk Ra’uk can communicate with us telepathically. None of us know how, since he’s not a psychic type. We think one of his parents might have been, but he won’t tell us about it. The next day, I woke up first, as usual. I’m not a hunter so I had to wait for Vulpes, Fyre or Sparks to wake up. Who all took their time. I got bored so I decided to go into the woods to find some fire wood. And to relieve myself. What? Don’t judge me, I had a lot of water the night before. So I walked deeper into the forest, picking up sticks as I went. Trying to find a good spot to well... you know. I found a spot, so walked over to it. When I was done, I heard some bushes rustle. “Who’s there?” I asked. Like if anyone was gonna answer. Me, I’m just gonna kill you know, if that’s ok. That’d be something. I walked cautiously toward the bushes. Like that’s a good idea. Go towards the sound that could kill you. Then, to my luck a Houndoom stepped out of the bushes, fangs showing. Obviously I did what I could at that moment. Ran like hell. Unfortunately I’m a tiny pichu who walks on two legs, trying to outrun a giant houndoom who runs on 4. But I kept running.. until I got myself cornered. So I closed my eyes and braced myself to be eaten. But nothing happened. I hear whimper and a growl, so I open my eyes to see Sparks with his teeth dug deep into the houndoom’s neck, blood shooting out, until the Houndoom stopped struggling. “Is it..” I ask.. half disgusted half grateful. “Yep.” Sparks replied. “Thanks” “What the hell were you doing out here alone?” Sparks growled. “I-I had to pee...” “It’s dangerous, especially for little pokemon like you.” “Hey! I can take care of myself!” I retorted. “Yeah, you sure showed him. Come on, let’s go back to camp” We traveled in silence the rest of the way to the camp. Everyone else was just waking up. Except Ra’uk. He looked worried. you ok Pearl? fine Ra’uk I replied, mentally. Vulpes was the last one to wake up. She can sleep forever that girl. “ugh, we need to get a tent” Vulpes whined. “Ok Vulpes, I’ll make you a deal, we can buy a tent. If you carry it.” Sparks replied. “Ooooh no” Wildfyre responded. “We do that, she’ll carry it for a little bit, then give it to one of us.” “I wouldn’t mind a tent actually, it would be a good idea.” Silver interjected. “I wouldn’t mind it either” I said. “Ok, ok we’ll get a tent, but we each take turns carrying it” Sparks responded. “Deal” the rest of us responded. “Ok, we’ll go into town and get a tent, unless Ra’uk and Pearl would mind having to be the ones to set it up” “I do not mind” Ra’uk replied. “Me neither” I said, casually looking around. “Hey where’s Fyre?” everyone else starts looking around, then a couple of Taillows and berries were dropped at our feet. “Breakfast time” Fyre said. “Oh good I’m starving.” I said as I picked up one of the berries. We all started eating, unaware of the Weavile and the Mighteyena watching us from the bushes. As soon as we finished eating Sparks stood up. “Time to go” he said. “There’s a town nearby.” “Great.” I said as we all started following Sparks through the forest. “Are we there yet?” Vulpes asked. “No” Fyre said sharply. “Well when we get there?” “When we buy the tent can we also get Duct Tape” said Fyre. Yep, this is my group. On a Daily basis. “It is tempting” Silver said. “oh yeah Silver’s here” I said. “Oh hah hah very funny.” “Seriously. You’ve been quiet today.” “I’ve... had a lot of stuff on my mind” he said as he looked at Ra’uk. “Ok.” The rest of the trip was in silence. No one said anything for some reason. After about 20 minutes of walking we finally got to the town. It wasn’t a fancy town so you can imagine Vulpes’ reaction. “This is it?” Vulpes exclaimed. “Yep” Sparks replied. “Ew.” “Let’s just get the tent.” Fyre said. We all walked up to a store/vendor thing and Sparks bought the tent. “I hope the tent has divisions so we each can sleep in different ‘rooms’ so to speak” Vulpes complained. We all just looked at her. “What?” she asked. “You do know how much Poke we have right?” I said. “Barely enough for a tent.” Fyre answered for Vulpes. We waited around for a couple minutes then Sparks walked back. “Well I got us a tent that divides in the middle.” he said. “Ah good, I’ll sleep on one side, and all of you sleep on the other.” Vulpes said. “Um actually, i was thinking more along the lines of boys on one and girls on the other” Sparks explained. “Oh...” “So where to now?” Fyre asked. “Well I asked around, and It seems one of the spots a Legend has been seen is on BroekBak Mountain. We killed some time in the town then we all headed off to BroekBak mountain. “Are we there yet?” Vulpes asked. “No, but it could be a good time to set up camp. Ra’uk, Pearl, can you start setting up the tent?” Sparks said. “Sure” me and Ra’uk said at the same time and we started to set up the tent. Minutes later (without any help from anyone else) we managed to get the tent set up. “Well I’m going to turn in early today” I said as I walked into the tent and fell asleep.